


Heaven In Miniature

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Death Note
Genre: Affection - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things Misa loved the most in life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven In Miniature

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I'd like to think that Light really did care.

There were two things Misa loved the most in life…

Light, and chocolate.

Both in the same room? Yes, there was a heaven in miniature.

Dipping the long, silver spoon into the crystal-like sundae glass, Misa fished a chocolate chip from her mint ice cream and licked it off. Letting the treat melt in her mouth, she glanced up and across the ivory-colored table at her companion. The dark-haired young man was reading the newspaper headlines, doubtlessly full of the latest "Kira deaths" as the media was calling them.

She didn't mind the utter silence between them, nor did she mind the way Light caught her gaze with his own, his cold blue eyes full of calculating rather than love; the satisfied look on his face was enough for her. What DID disturb Misa was the fact that her beloved hadn't touched his sundae, and that it was starting to melt into a cup of vanilla and chocolate goo.

What a waste, she thought, eyeing Light as he turned his attention back to the paper. Tilting her head, she slid her pale hand across the table, picking up Light's spoon and snagging a small bite of the ice cream in his glass. She moved it slowly back and forth a few inches from his face like a hypnotist's watch, her blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Light-sama," the older girl purred. "Your ice cream is melting."

He made a non-committal noise.

Misa poked him on the nose with the spoon, depositing a spot of chocolate onto the tip. "I'm going to steal it from you."

That earned a glance, albeit an annoyed one.

She pouted her rouged lips, ducking her head slightly to look at him through her long, dark eyelashes. "Take a bite… for Misa."

Light sighed, opening his mouth to chastise her… but before he could get a word out, Misa popped the spoon inside; he dutifully shut his mouth, and for the first time that entire day, Misa noticed what just might have been a glint of amusement in the man's eyes.

Ordering a second ice cream… Misa could always put away ice cream… she smiled inwardly as Light gave up the newspaper and finally began to eat. The silence returned, as usual. Once they were both done, Light walked Misa to her home, allowing her to twin her arm with his, as usual. He waited while she unlocked her door, and he stepped inside to make sure it was safe, as usual.

"See you tomorrow," he said as he turned to leave, as usual.

Misa followed him to the doorway, as usual. "Light?"

He paused, turning back to her. "…Yes?"

Stepping onto her tiptoes, the blonde put one hand on each of his shoulders as she pulled out a black handkerchief from her pocket. Misa patted the tip of Light's nose, removing the dab of ice cream from before that he had apparently forgotten. She put her feet back on the ground and smiled sweetly at his blank expression…

…And felt her breath leave her as he bent slightly, his lips pressing against hers in a long, slow kiss. Misa's eyes fluttered shut; it was warm, and she could still taste chocolate…

"Goodnight, Misa."

The warmth was gone. She watched Raito as he pulled away, turned and left. Misa shut the door and locked it, wandering to her bed and flopping on her back… she stared at the stars, which seemed brighter than before.

Misa smiled. Even if it didn't last, right now was her heaven in miniature, and Light was its God…

The stars faded to black as Misa fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
